


Peter's Career Day

by emma_the_fandom_dilemma



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_the_fandom_dilemma/pseuds/emma_the_fandom_dilemma
Summary: This is my little ficlet inspired off a career day prompt on Instagram. It's fluffly and angsty and it has a crappy cute ending that's as bad as cotton candy. I hope you love it!





	Peter's Career Day

Peter was not looking forward to school today. It was Career Day at school, and everyone's parents were coming in to talk about their jobs. It had been so well-received by the parents that every kid had someone coming; everyone except Peter. May couldn't make it and Peter told her it wasn't important enough to come anyway. He hated lying to her, but he told himself it was silly anyway and that it didn't matter. It was one day that no one would really remember, and surely, he'd faced far worse. Once he got to school though, that line of thinking was abandoned. Everyone's parents had come-if neither parent could, uncles and aunts showed up, grandmothers and grandfathers cooed over their precious children, parents mingled and filled the hallways, always staying near their children and darting glances to check up on them. Peter ducked into the bathroom as soon as he had his things gathered for the day to collect himself. 'Stop it, you're being childish' he scolded himself silently, wiping at his face. 'It's just one day, no one will remember it, and I can take a day where I don't have to do anything I have to think about. It'll be fine' he thought as he looked at himself in the mirror. As soon as he saw his face he turned away, not willing to lie to himself directly. He shouldered his bag and with a sigh, prepared himself for the long day ahead.

First period wasn't too bad, and neither was second period, the teachers attempting to describe what their children were learning in their classes before realizing that it seemed everyone already knew or didn't care. It seemed more the former rather than the latter, parents and relatives boasting about their child and proclaiming that "of course they knew all about their child's favorite class and of course they knew Mr. or Ms. so-and-so because their child talked all about them!" Said child would roll their eyes at their parent and mothers would ruffle their boys hair or squeeze their daughters shoulder with a smile and fathers would make faces at the kid and Peter tried not to think any more about any of it He took a break between second and third period, brushing off Ned's protest that Peter could join his family if he wanted to, his parents wouldn't mind at all and they knew about Peter a ton. "Ned, I can't. It's awesome, really, that you'd do that, but I just can't, okay?" Ned seemed to understand, and left him alone after he pulled Peter into an awkward hug. He figured it couldn't get any worse than this, and headed off to third period not knowing how bad it would get.

The teachers had learned from the first two periods and called their students to the front with their parents alphabetically. They learned everyone's names and were letting everyone introduce themselves. There were, of course, the questions of "Okay, so describe a day at your work" and "who thinks they could see themselves in this position in the future?" as their child stood by, pretending to be ashamed of their relative, but looking on with bright eyes. Even the poor kids stood proudly as their parent or relative explained why their job was also necessary to do, even if it didn't pay the best or wasn't the cleanest or needed the most brainpower. The list of kids dwindled down until Peter was panicking with tears in his eyes. "Peter?" his teacher asked. A voice piped up from the front "His parents are-" "Dead." Peter interrupted. He turned his face down so no one could see the tears beginning to form and burn at the back of his eyes and swallowed to choke out a somewhat normal-sounding "Aunt May couldn't make it anyway. I don't have-" but he's interrupted as there's a quick knock on the door and Tony Stark walks in.

Tony's followed closely by Natasha as he makes his way over to Peter's desk in the back, and Peter can hear more footsteps and Thor's voice booming in the hallway as Tony steps to stand next to him, clapping him on the back and commenting loud enough for the class to hear "Hey Pete, I hope we're not too late!" and Nat gives him a tight squeeze and ruffles his hair as the rest of the Avengers walk in. Chaos ensues, and Dr. Strange and Dr. Banner take the opportunity to corner his teacher and are soon deep in discussion, Thor grins at him before wandering around to learn more from the other parents and soon Peter is sure the other classes can hear the booming laugh that echos around the classroom, he sees Clint has found a deaf kid and a corner of Natasha's mouth lifts at the sight of the two, their hands rapidly flailing to keep up in conversation. Seconds later Cap walks in with people he introduces as T'challa and his sister Shuri and Bucky and Sam. Cap and Tony share a smile and they look at Peter, who's trying hard not to cry. He and Ned are quick friends with Shuri and T'challa tries not to think what he's agreed to starting when Shuri asks if Peter can come visit them sometime. Peter sees Happy grinning at him a bit from his place in the doorway and pulls him into the throng.

After everyone's settled down a bit, Peter can still sense something's off. While his classmates are still in awe, there's doubt in the air and-"Hey, how much do you think Penis Parker had to beg Mr. Stark to come down here for five minutes?" Peter forces himself not to look, not to say any-"You know," a cool voice clips the air from above Peter "I may not be Peter's legal father, but I might as well be. I am in every other respect his dad, whether he or any of you realize it. I've asked him to keep quiet about it for the time being which is why you haven't heard anything before now. We-" Tony gestures at the team, all turned towards Peter with gentle smiles, even if Nat has to kick softly at Clint to get him to realize what's going on, and if he looks closely he can see tears in some of their eyes "We're a family, and Peter has become part of it. He's more than earned a place in this family. And yes, the reporters among you can quote me on that." Peters face hurts from grinning so much and he really wants to give Tony a hug but he's in a fancy suit and Peter realizes he's crying now. Tony can probably read his facial expression because Peter doesn't think he said that out loud, he's pretty sure at least, but Tony just gives him a one-shouldered shrug and says "Damn the suit kid, c'mere" before pulling him into a hug and Peter just feels so loved. Cap takes a couple strides to join them, and Nat joins in and Happy rolls his eyes and Thor pulls Dr. Strange and Bruce and Clint over, and Shuri, with tears on her face, grabs T'challa, who grabs Bucky, who grabs Sam and it turns into a great big superhero group hug. A few moments pass and they sort themselves out again as Tony pipes up from somewhere near the bottom of the hug-turned-puppy-pile "Anyone have any more doubts about my kid? Or can I brag about us now?" and they dissolve into laughter. Peter looks around at his family and turns toward his class. "Um, this is my family. This is Tony Stark, and Steve Rodgers, and Dr. Bruce Banner, and this is Natasha and Clint and...."


End file.
